Masher 2.0 (Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode)
Masher 2.0 is the 65th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Knuckle Joe returns for the third time, and this also marks the second appearance of his father and Masher, in the form of the similarly-named Masher 2.0. The Fighter ability also returns. Synopsis Knuckle Joe returns once again, this time badly injured and therefore placed under the care of Tiff and Kirby. It soon turns out he's being chased by a new and improved form of Masher, called Masher 2.0, who was responsible for his injuries. Knuckle Joe sets off to battle Masher 2.0 alone, but he still isn't even fazing him with his attacks. Meanwhile, however, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala keep an eye on King Dedede and Escargoon as they create a new invention that supposedly lets the them make their own monsters without having to pay Nightmare Enterprises, and figure it might be a power amplifier to help Joe defeat Masher 2.0. Also, meanwhile, there seems to be a secret within the locket that Knuckle Joe's Father used to keep before Joe kept it for his father. Just what is the secret within the locket? And can it coupled with the invention really help Joe defeat Masher, this time once and for all? Full episode summary The episode starts in a part of the galaxy as it zooms in on a red planet, which appears to be heavily desecrated. As it soon zooms closer to the planet, it then shows Knuckle Joe in a battle against an army of eNeMeE's monsters led by Masher 2.0. Not faring too well against Masher, Knuckle Joe is sent flying against a wall and making a hole in it. Masher 2.0 hurls his flail at Knuckle Joe, which he jumps out of the way to dodge. Several Monster Soldiers make their way towards Joe, yet he manages to destroy them all. However, Masher 2.0 is left unscathed by Joe's attacks, and Knuckle Joe soon realizes that he's becoming too injured to fight the metal monster now, and decides to make a break for it. He slowly and weakly makes his way to the room where his Monster Transmitter is, and Masher follows, hoping to catch up with him. A panting Joe manages to make it to his Monster Transmitter and prepares to use it to escape to Castle Dedede. As they are patrolling the hallways, Sword and Blade find Knuckle Joe lying on the floor and take him to Tiff for some rest. He awakes and sees Tiff and Kirby again. He is pleased to meet his friends after so long, but he realizes his pendant is missing, and freaks out. Meta Knight and Tuff are scoping the throne room, when Tuff finds Knuckle Joe's pendant, but shortly after, Escargoon takes it and goes with Dedede to examine a microchip inside of it while Tuff takes the pendant. Meanwhile, Knuckle Joe tells Tiff and Kirby of a revived Masher, and that he needs his pendant because there's something special about it, so he and Kirby run off. Meta Knight and Tiff also go with them. Dedede and Escargoon find out that the microchip holds tremendous power, so they decide to use it to make an army of monsters, but Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are spying on them. Sword and Blade run into Masher 2.0 and fail to hurt it. Joe appears and attempts to defeat it. He tries aiming for the visor, and he succeeds. However, this did not affect Masher 2.0. Kirby gets Tiff to call for the Warp Star to save Joe. He makes it, but Kirby crashes toward a rock pillar, while Joe says that Kirby may be a great Star Warrior, but he makes a lousy driver. Back at the castle, Escargoon finishes building a bracelet for the microchip, the Bracelet Type Energy Booster, but it still needs a jewel to work it, so Dedede uses Escargoon's hidden box of jewels, but Fololo and Falala take it from them along with the bracelet. Tuff, Meta Knight, Fololo, and Falala escape and give Joe the bracelet, while Meta Knight tells Kirby to transform, so Joe throws a Smash Punch in Kirby's mouth, and he transforms into Fighter Kirby. He distracts Masher 2.0 while Joe tries out the jewels. Masher 2.0, however, open up its wings and shoots a large beam at Joe and the others. The jewels are lost in the blast, but Tuff gives Joe the pendant that his father gave him. Both Masher 2.0 and Joe face each other, and prepare to launch a powerful attack. Masher 2.0 charges its wings while Joe readies his fist, both launch a beam, but Masher 2.0's prove to be too much to Joe, so he tumbles and almost gets blasted by Masher 2.0's beam, but Kirby flies just in time to assist Joe. While both beams clash, one of Masher's wings disintegrate, canceling out its beam, and leaving it open for attack. He is blasted by the other beam, then starts to malfunction, and then explodes. Joe's pendant dissolves, but he does not care and thanks everyone for helping him take out Masher 2.0. Everyone rejoices at Masher 2.0's defeat. Changes in the dub *In the Japanese version, King Dedede wants to sell Knuckle Joe's microchip to Nightmare Enterprises at an incredibly high price, while in the dub, Dedede wants to use the microchip to "make an army of monsters." *Kirby says Joe's name in the Japanese version when entering the room he's in, but he only says "poyo" in the dub. Trivia *This is one of the most profane Japanese episodes in the series; the words use are culturally accepted and are common in a Japanese children's show, but are inappropriate for an American audience. *In this episode, it's very unusual that a monster returned for revenge, and even stronger than before. *It's unknown King Dedede and Escargoon ever learned about Masher 2.0.